Who's The Boss
by redh
Summary: Whos the boss? Its usually not the assistant, but that changes when Karen Walker walks into Grace Adlers office


Heres my new story. I hope you enjoy it. I had a fun time writing it.

* * *

Grace Adler looked at her watch for the third time in 20 minutes. She knew she was a new, unknown, designer and shouldn't be so picky but this person wasn't going to get the job if she couldn't get to the interview on time. People should be on time when they want a job. 

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic." Her friend Will said.

"Maybe. Why are you here again?"

"Because I don't have to be at work for awhile. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be than with my best friend." Will smiled sarcastically.

"Please, you just want to see the poor saps that are desperate enough to need a job with me."

"Oh Gracie, yeah." Will joked.

"Well it's not going to be…"

Grace was cut off when a lady walked in looking very high class. Her clothes were perfect, her hair was perfect, and her make up was perfect.

"Hello? I'm looking for Grace Ackler." The lady said in an annoyingly high voice.

"That's me, you must be Anastasia Beverhausen." Grace went to shake her hand but Anastasia just looked at it.

"Yep that's me. I'm here for the assistance job. When do I start?"

"Well I don't know if it's going to work out. You're a half hour late."

"Oh honey, traffic. Yeah, driver got pulled over. Not fun."

"Will popped into the conversation, "Yeah, cabs can be like that."

"Yes…cabs. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Will Truman. I'm a friend of Grace." Will said as he put his hand out. Anastasia just looked at again.

"A friend huh?"

"We're not like that. I have a boyfriend." Grace said.

"Right and I'm ugly."

"No really…wait why I'm I trying to justify this to you. Do you have your resume?"

"What, no." Anastasia said like Grace was crazy.

"How do I know if I should hire you then?"

"Ask me anything honey and I'm sure you will get the answer you want."

"Alright, why do you want this job?" Grace asked

"I need the money." Anastasia said before breaking out in laughter.

Will and Grace jumped at the sudden outburst. "Grace I think she's crazy get rid of her."

When her laughter subsided she spoke again. "That was a good one, me need money, Ha. I just don't want to be at home all day. Come on ask me another, this is fun."

"Ok…What other jobs have you had?"

"Oh that's easy, none." Anastasia smiled.

"Ok Ms Beverhausen, I don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey no. Come on you could really use my help in this dump. Yeah, I might not know how to use a computer, fax, or emotion, but that's only because I'm drunk all the time."

"Ms Beverhausen, are you married?" Will asked

"Yes honey. Why? Did I turn you straight?"

"No, it's just...wait, how did you know I was gay?"

"Gaydar; and you two aren't involved even though you are unhealthily close. Just like I know Ms Ackler's outfit isn't even and in-fit."

"Hello! You shouldn't be insulting the person you want a job with. And my name is Adler, not Ackler."

"Oh I'm sorry honey I thought I was helping. Here," Anastasia said as she went into her purse and pulled out her checkbook. "How's $200 sound?" She asked handing Grace the check.

"I don't want your money Ms…"

Will cut Grace off "Walker; your name is Walker." Will said looking at the check.

"What, no its Kar…A…or alright you caught me. My name is Karen Walker. Happy?"

"Why didn't you tell us your real name?" Grace asked

"I didn't want people to know I'm getting a job. It would be ridiculed in my circle." Karen said

"Your circle" Grace wanted her to continue

"Your Karen Walker" Will asked

"Yes why? Have we met? Most gay men I know are closeted and wear Cashmere that doesn't start with a 'K'."

"No, but your Stanley Walkers wife," Will said finally putting the pieces together. "Walker inc. is a million dollar company. He owns…"

"The world I know; and multi-million dollar" Karen cut Will off

"Why do you want a job?"

"I already told you. I don't want to be home all day. It gets boring. There's nobody around to talk to or yell at except Stan, the kids, and 40 staff members. It can get boring and lonely." Karen finished

"You really don't need a job."

"And on that note, I don't think this is going to work Ms Bev…Mrs. Walker."

"2 words honey, Aaron Spelling."

"What" Grace asked

Karen started walking to the door as she said, "He need a designer to decorate a few dozen of his room, but oh well." Karen said opening the door.

"Wait wait wait. You can get me Aaron Spelling?"

"I can get you and interview. But I don't think I will." Karen smiled.

"Fine, fine I'll give you…"

"Gracie, Grace; can I talk to you?" Will said pulling Grace into the back. "No"

"What?"

"She's a rich socialite who has never done an honest days work in her life."

"How do you know that?"

"Walker. I know some of her lawyers. Stanley Walker is mean, evil, pushy, mean, evil, gets what he wants, mean, doesn't take no for an answer, fires people left and right, and mean. What I've heard about his wife, lady in your office, is she is much worse; Satan's mistress I think is her real job. The Walker's have about 980 million dollars, Gracie. Do you really think she is going to be helpful?" Will tried to reason. He knew that Karen had connections but Grace needed assistance.

"Ladies do I have the job or not? I have to go look at a set of islands in an hour." Karen called back

"See"

"Aaron Spelling" Grace said

"Evil"

"Aaron Spelling"

"Never gonna work"

"Look Will, thanks for you help. I'll try it out for awhile. I can always fire her." Grace said as she walked back to Karen.

"Can I use your connections?"

"Do I have the job?"

"Only if I can use your connections, and you can't leave whenever you want to look at islands. This is a job." Grace explained, "Your hours are…"

"Hold on honey. My job starts at noon…ish. I need a drink break every few…minutes and you need to get a better wardrobe. Come on, synthetic…no." Karen said

"Who's the boss? I'm the boss. You are my assistant I make the rules Karen. And my wardrobe is fine." Grace finished

Will was standing off to the side watching Grace try to be a boss. It would have worked on anyone else except this lady. Karen Walker was not one to listen to people. She would definitely get her way in the end. If only Grace had a back bone.

"Grace, honey, if you think I'm gonna take orders from someone who shops at the flee market, your mistaken. If you don't like my terms then I'll leave and you can find someone else to be the good obedient little helper. But I don't do that. I will help where and when I want to."

"This isn't going to work then"

_Bad move_ Will thought. Karen wanted this job for some reason and she was going to get it. He knew just how she was going to do it too.

"Aaron Spelling"

"You're hired"

* * *

Did you like? Please review 


End file.
